cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Baseballer790
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Indroduction baseballer790 was used to be know as grobend123. Today baseballer790 is a part of Multicolored Cross-X Alliance. His nation is Paboolend. He has been a part of Cybernations since January 3, 2007. He is currently a part of the Blue Team. Read this page to learn more about grobend123 and baseballer790 grobend123 Super Awesome Nation grobend123 was my first username. I made my first nation on January 3, 2007. My nation was Super Awesome Nation. I was a total noob when I had this nation. My first alliance in the game was a noob alliance that didn't even have an offsite forum. I think it was called USR. I didn't know about offsite forums, IRC, alliance government, etc. Yes I was a total n00b. My nation's peak was about 2000 Nation Strength Super Awesome Nation was ZIed by rouges and I deleted the nation. Laboolend GOLD Then I made my second nation, Laboolend on April 13, 2007. I joined the Global Organization for Liberty and Defense (GOLD). I learned a lot about Cybernations here. I learned about alliance structure and government, and yes I was a part of their offsite forums. I got tons of support and aid from them. I learned about alliance to alliance war and not to tech raid aligned nations. I learned how to make your nation grow and flourish. My noob stage was over. I became a captain of a company and I was the Assistant of Foreign Affairs. The Unjust War Then War broke out, The Unjust War. GOLD was declared on by the NPO and their allies. As you could have imagined, GOLD got destroyed. Laboolend suffered from this war greatly but was able to rebuild. GOLD was disband. Laboolend became a NPO Prisoner of war. I was forced to keep only 30% of my soldiers. Decommission all my tanks, all my Aircraft, all my Cruise missiles and go into peace. Republican Organization for Liberty/Purge By the graciousness of the NPO I was granted freedom and I went off to help Nintenderek of Derekica make a new alliance, Republican Organization for Liberty (ROFL). I was the co-founder as well as the Leader of Foreign Affairs. ROFL eventually merged with Purge. Purge was a very friendly and gracious alliance. Grobend123 was skeptical about the merger with Purge but learned quickly after the merge that it was the right decision. Retirement Laboolend was deleted from inactivity on February 12, 2008. It's nation strength was about 11,000. Grobend123 was no more. I took a long break from the game until returning later that year. Paboolend After a few months of not playing Cybernations, I decided to come back into the game as baseballer790. I made my nation, Paboolend, and joined Alpha Omega, a black team alliance on June 8, 2008. Alpha Omega After joining Alpha Omega, I used my knowledge from the past and Paboolend grow very quick, with the help of aid from Alpha Omega and tech deals. I spent my entire time in Alpha Omega in their training AA, Alpha Beta. You have to have 10,000 NS to graduate from Alpha Beta. I was appointed Deputy of Recruitment, but I shortly resigned after that from Alpha Omega, in May. Super Robot Pirate Ninjas After resigning from Alpha Omega, I joined Super Robot Pirate Ninjas. This page is not done